


Pyro Kaitou Engeki

by kosame



Series: Pyro Kaitou Engeki [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho meets Kaitou Engeki, or as he likes to call him "that pyro," completely by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyro Kaitou Engeki

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous who requested "Sho meets Nino, the local pyro, by accident." It's... not what I think they had in mind, but I'm kind of stuck on Nino being the virtuous villain, and I read waaaaaaaaaaay too many Kaito manga in my youth, okay?? Posted to the JE AU Comment Ficathon of Doom [here](http://community.livejournal.com/appleclementine/6611.html?thread=268499#t268499).

Sho meets Kaitou Engeki, or as he likes to call him "that pyro," completely by accident. Which is ironic, considering how many times he'd _tried_ to meet Engeki, and how many times he'd been left screaming at the embers left behind that he'd "get you next time, you stupid pyro!" Also, it wasn't technically their first meeting, given how many times Engeki's mouth had curved into a mischievous smirk below his mask aimed directly at Sho just as he took off with his target in the aforementioned burst of flames. But this is the first time they've actually been face to (partial) face, trapped in the rubble of the mansion where Engeki's theft was supposed to take place until the idiot owner destroyed it, presumably to hide the evidence of his smuggling ring. Unfortunately for him, Sho's father and the other detectives already had all the evidence they needed, which left Sho and Engeki trapped for no good reason. It really annoyed him the more he thought about it, waiting alone in the dark with his arms wrapped around his knees for either a rescue or his stupid arch-nemesis to wake up.

\-----

"He got away again!" Sho gasps in outrage, slamming the newspaper down on his desk.

"Um, what?" Nino says, not particularly looking up from the homework he's scrambling to finish before the bell rings.

"That pyro, Kaitou Engeki!"

"What?"

"He _got away again_ ," Sho says, shaking the paper under Nino's nose.

"I fail to see what that has to do with my life," Nino says, testily pushing the paper out his way and continuing to scribble illegible equations.

"The papers all say he's about our age. So they should let someone who thinks like a teenage boy handle the case!"

"Sho-san," Nino says seriously, "No one is handing over a high-profile case to a second year high schooler. Not now, not ever, not even if it is a teenage boy they're after."

Sho balls up the paper in his hands, because he knows Nino's right. He scowls through the entirely of morning classes, until Nino surprise attacks him with poking to the face, and Sho can't help but smile to compliment the way Nino's cute hands press dimples into his cheeks.

He gets the first Notice the next day.

\-----

Just as Sho is getting to the point where he's about to start yelling at no one, Engeki stirs, completely derailing Sho's anger in favor of holding his breath. Engeki wakes and shakes his head silently, and Sho has to applaud his focus, if not what he applied it to. Engeki has never spoken a single word to Sho in the entire time they'd been at this cat-and-mouse game. Just the notification of what he was going to steal and when, and the mysterious smiles of triumph.

"We're trapped," Sho begins. "That idiot blew up his own mansion, as if that would get rid of the evidence of his crimes. I figure they're coming to rescue us, but of course my phone doesn't work. I don't suppose you could magic us a way out?"

Engeki shakes his head, his expression remaining pensive even after he takes all the information in. He curls in on himself a little, something Sho would never have expected, and his mouth sets itself deeper into an unhappy line.

Not known for his patience, Sho can't take it for very long. "What?" Engeki looks at him for a long while, and Sho feels Engeki's eyes on him ever though he can't see them. "What?" he repeats.

"You didn't take off my mask," Engeki finally says, voice low and gruff and probably faked.

"Of course I didn't! I can't believe that's what you think of me after-- After everything!"

There's a few moments of silence before Engeki says, "Sorry," in the same voice as before.

Sho looks away in feigned anger, but actually because he can't stand to look at Engeki's white gloved hands against the red of his shoulders as he rubs them for warmth.

\-----

" _Another_ picture of Engeki? You're _sure_ you're not in love him?" Nino asks over Sho's shoulder, startling Sho into hiding the file against his chest. He feels cheeks heat up.

"It's not like that! I'm just studying him so I can catch him!"

"Mmhmm," Nino says, but the smirk doesn't leave his face as he slips into his seat.

Sho looks away, because he can't bear to look anymore, and _why the hell is he still blushing?_ "I'm telling you, it's not like that!"

He doesn't look, but Nino doesn't say anything, so Sho hopes he believes him.

\-----

 

"Look," Sho says after the silence stretches on too long. "Can you please just stop stealing things?"

Engeki looks up sharply. "I thought you wanted to catch me, Detective-san."

"I did, but.. Now I don't. Don't care," he tacks on hastily, hoping Engeki doesn't chose to question it. So of course he does.

"You're just giving up? Just like that?"

Sho really doesn't want to, but he decides to be honest. "I wanted to catch you because I had something to prove, to the world and to myself. But anyone who pays attention to your crimes can tell you're a good guy. And there's someone-- Someone more important to me. My most important person."

"Huh?" Engeki says intelligently.

"You... you remind me of him," Sho says quietly, squeezing his hands into fists and hoping Engeki will understand without making him explain further.

There are a few moments of silence. "And you could live that way? Letting me fade away and never knowing?"

Sho nods solemnly.

"Oi!" a muffle voice breaks into their moment, "Are you okay down there?"

"We're here! We're fine!" Sho yells at the top of his lungs.

"We're coming to get you, hold on!"

Engeki stands, brushing off his pants, walking towards where Sho had gotten to his feet to yell to the rescue crew. "I'm sorry, but I can't do what you're asking," he says with a rueful smile. He walks right up into Sho's personal space, and Sho is frozen trying to will himself blind, to not recognize anything about the stupid pyro as familiar. "I'm afraid you'll have to catch me, Detective-san," he whispers right into Sho's ear, before disappearing in a burst of flames just as the rescue crew moves away the first bits of debris.

Sho stands dumbfounded for a moment, even as the first man crawls in and asks him if he's okay. And then, a wide smile breaks out on his face. "Next time, Kaitou Engeki! I'll definitely get you next time, you stupid pyro!"


End file.
